


Darly's Dog

by ThatWeirdoShep



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl Dixon's Dog is a service animal, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Sibling Merle Dixon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Nice Merle Dixon, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Animals, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdoShep/pseuds/ThatWeirdoShep
Summary: Following in his brother’s footsteps, Daryl joined the military to escape his abusive father. After going through six tours, he returns to Georgia and moves in with his brother. In physical appearance, Daryl is mostly the same but mentally he’s very different. Merle notices and sets out to get some help for his little brother.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Daryl Dixon's Dog, Daryl Dixon & Merle Dixon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Darly's Dog

Daryl is ten when his brother leaves him to join the military. Before he was shipped off, Merle tries explaining to his little brother that it's for the better. He says he had to or he'd end up killing their old man. A part of Daryl, not quite understanding the laws, wishes Merle would just off their father. The younger man doesn't voice this opinion to his brother. Instead, he tells him he understood. 

Daryl, definitely, does not understand. Facing the wrath of his father alone, the smallest Dixon feels discarded.

Eight years later, Daryl finds himself in the same position as his brother. 

He understands, now. Murder, no matter how bad the person, is illegal. Luckily, he doesn't have to justify why he is leaving to a ten year old like Merle did. With true redneck eloquence, the younger Dixon flips his father off and follows in his older brother's footsteps.

After twenty-seven years pass, Daryl finds himself falling onto the same path as Merle once again. Unlike his brother, he decides to retire instead of waiting to be discharged. At first, Daryl hides it from his brother believing Merle will think of him as a wuss. He retrieves his pick-up truck, that an eighteen year old Merle had graciously left him, from its storage unit. While he figures things out, he lives out of the truck. Living in the truck is comfortable, to Daryl at least. It’s familiar. He remembers bunking down in it when his dad got to drunk. It was one of his few safe spaces. 

After a week, he settles into a routine, and life is good. Until, he accidentally informs Merle he is back. After not even being in the States for over a month, he slips up surprisingly fast. It makes him realize how comfortable he's gotten with his brother, as well as how bad he would be as a spy.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this what a prologue is??? IDK, I usually just skip that part of books.


End file.
